


Don't Die

by Brennah_K



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brennah_K/pseuds/Brennah_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by abundantlyqueer's Two Two One Bravo Baker and a suggestion that Sherlock might call in an air raid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Die

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Two One Bravo Baker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/180121) by [abundantlyqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundantlyqueer/pseuds/abundantlyqueer). 



[](http://www.aviary.com/artists/brennkinn/creations/dont_die)  
[Don't Die!.egg](http://www.aviary.com/artists/brennkinn/creations/dont_die) by [brennkinn](http://aviary.com/artists/brennkinn) on [Aviary](http://aviary.com)

[url=http://www.aviary.com/artists/brennkinn/creations/dont_die][img]http://rookery9.aviary.com.s3.amazonaws.com/9289500/9289578_4ece_625x625.jpg[/img][/url]


End file.
